


Michael Does The Lamby Dance

by Bi_And_Ready_To_Di



Series: Boyf riends & Richjake Shit [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Beware, Fluff, Jeremys easily embarrassed, LAMBY DANCE, M/M, Michaels a tease, it kills, it'll rot you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_And_Ready_To_Di/pseuds/Bi_And_Ready_To_Di
Summary: Michael does the Lamby Dance and it gets... intense





	Michael Does The Lamby Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry

It's the Halloween after the Squipcident, and everyone's actually excited. Except for Jeremy, who found it necessary to mope around the week prior about having to dress up and put in all the work. Michael found it rather annoying. So, he devised a plan. 

 

It was Halloween night, and Michael decided this was the best costume he'd ever bought. His head was crowned with soft, white cotton ears, with pink rimming the middle. He dotted his cheeks with freckles and whiskers, with a heart nose painted on. His shirt was a white crop top, with cotton balls forming a heart in the center. He also took the liberty to paint his fingernails black for effect, something he was proud of. Then the shorts, white booty shorts with a white cotton tail on the back. Michael also found it necessary to wear white heels, just to be even more of a tease.

 

After dressing himself and making sure it looked  _ perfect _ , he headed out to Jeremy house. He would be so embarrassed. Then he'd finally get Jeremy in the mood to go to Jake's party, and they'll play some Apocalypse of the Damned before they leave and slay some zombie bitches. It'll be amazing.  

 

____________

 

He arrive at Jeremy's house and used his key to get it. He got the key when he was 14, Mr. Heere gave it to him saying that if ever needed an escape, even for a few hours, to come to the Heere’s. Michael was grateful for that. 

 

He snuck inside, knowing Mr. Heere was at work, and Jeremy was probably in his room still moping. 

 

Outside of Jeremy's door, Michael flicked his little bob-tail for good measure, then he entered the room very loudly. He threw the door open with a bang, earning a “What the f-” from Jeremy, before he saw Michael. Michael had no hesitation before starting to sing. 

 

“Who wants a Lamby, Lamby, Lamby?”

 

Michael slid his hands along his body, as if showcasing it. And he could've sworn he heard Jeremy whisper “I do”.

 

“I do, I do.”

 

He pointed to himself, biting his lip. Jeremy bit his lip too. 

 

“So, go up and greet your mammy, mammy, mammy,”

 

Michael placed his hands on Jeremy's knees and with each “mammy,” He gave Jeremy's nose a boop. 

 

“Hi there! Hi there!”

 

His voice was low and sultry. He began to ask himself if he was taking this too far. Judging by the tomato red taking over Jeremy's face, he'd say he's doing a good job. 

  
  


“So, march,”

 

He began to use his fingers to walk from Jeremy's hips to his chest. 

 

“march,”

 

He took ask few more finger-steps and Jeremy bit his lip. 

 

“march, march, march-”

 

He reached Jeremy's collar bone, running a finger along it. Michael began to think this was getting too intense, but he has to say that he was enjoying Jeremy's reactions. 

 

“-around the daisies,”

 

He traced his finger along Jeremy's earlobe, sticking out his tongue a bit. 

 

“Don't,”

 

He looked jeremy in the eyes, and suddenly the atmosphere felt intense. 

 

“ _ Don't, Don't,” _

 

He held Jeremy's face in his hands. 

 

“You forget about the baby.”

 

“Never.” Jeremy grabbed Michael's neck, yanking him in for a deep, passionate kiss. Michael, though he didn't hate it, was surprised. He let out a yelp, jumping backward. He covered his mouth with his hands. 

 

“Oh-Oh my g-god, Michael, Michael I'm sorry I-”

 

“Don't be.” Michael smiled. “It just surprised me, is all.” 

 

“So, you don't hate me?”

 

“Hate you! I've been waiting for you to do that for a long time, Heere.” Michael giggled. He pulled himself into Jeremy's lap. “You still want to go to Jake's party?” Michael asked. 

 

“No, I've got some work to do.”

 

“Oh?” Michael smirked. 

 

Jeremy pulled Michael in for another kiss, running his hands along Michael's back and up the shirt. Michael hummed happily, deepening the kiss by swiping his tongue along Jeremy's bottom lip. He opened his mouth, gladly allowing the taller to explore him. What Michael did though, surprised him. He began to suck on Jeremy's tongue. He didn't even know people did that! But it felt  _ good _ . Jeremy opened his mouth and let out a loud, needy moan. Michael pulled back at stared at him, an immediate blush overtaking his face. 

 

Jeremy blushed even harder than Michael and covered his face. 

 

“It's saved.”

 

“Wh-What?” Jeremy peeked through his fingers. 

 

“That sound, it's saved in my brain.”

 

“You're so embarrassing.” Jeremy pushed Michael playfully, making the boy fall off his lap onto the floor. 

 

“Oh my gosh, Michael I'm sorry.” Jeremy tried to say it sincerely, but it was tough through all the giggles. 

 

“You should be.” The taller teased. He reached out his hand, wordlessly asking Jeremy to help him up. The teen grabbed his hand, but gasped when he was yanked forcefully to the ground. 

 

“Hey! No fair.” Jeremy pouted. 

 

“It's totally fair!” Michael argued, climbing into Jeremy's lap. He traced his finger up and down Jeremy's chest. 

 

“I-Is not.” He stammered, becoming flustered. 

 

“You started it.” Michael pressed a kiss to the corner of Jeremy's mouth.

 

“Actually, you started it with that fucking costume.” Jeremy bit his lip, chasing Michael's lips after he pulled back. Michael wiggled his tail teasingly. 

 

“Touche.” He smirked. 

 

“Can you just kiss me, please?” Jeremy sighed, exasperated. 

 

“Your wish is my command.”

 

Jeremy was pulled in roughly as their lips locked, hands roaming. Jeremy grabbed Michael's thighs, giving them a light squeeze, which rewarded a happy sigh. He smiled into the kiss, giggling softly. 

 

“What's so funny?” Michael asked, resting his head against Jeremy's chest. 

 

“You're just so cute, it hurts.” Jeremy groaned in fake pain, resting his arm over his eyes in a “woe is me” position.

 

“You're a dork.” Michael laughed, kissing his arm. 

 

“And you're not?” Jeremy removed his hand, using it to stroke Michael's cheek. 

 

“True, true.” 

 

“Now,” Jeremy placed a light kiss on Michael's neck, “where were we?”

 

“I think,” Michael pushed him down, smirking at him as he pressed their bodies close. 

  
“We were here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly what are all of my fics they're so weird


End file.
